Sasuke's Twin
by ReiaLily
Summary: The Story of Sasuke's twin sister Kuroki in a universe where Kushina and Minato are still alive.


Some changes to the beginning of Naruto…

On the night of the Kyuubi's sealing, Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, used a different jutsu that let him live while still sealing the demon inside of his son, Naruto. Minato and Kushina got married and Naruto was given his father's name. Sasuke was born with a twin sister who was named Kuroki. A few days after their birth, Kuroki was taken by a relative who then sealed a demon cat(not a tailed beast, just a bakeneko) inside of her. Fugaku decided to make the most out of what happened to his daughter and had her begin training as a kunoichi since she was 2, intending to use her as a secret weapon for the clan.

(Sorry, I kinda ranted in the background story and the story is might be a little slow in the beginning because there is a lot to explain)

Now for the beginning….

Father's Orders

"Kuroki, come inside! Your father and I would like to speak with you." Uchiha Mikoto called.

A small five year old girl looked up to see her mother standing in the doorway, "Yes, Mother!" She turned to her twin brother and gave him a hug, then ran to her mother.

_I'll be right back, Sasuke-kun!_ She said without opening her mouth. Sasuke and Kuroki had a unique mental connection; almost as if they shared one mind. The twins often preferred to converse through their connection rather speak aloud. Their connection also allowed for them to see through each other's eyes.

Kuroki took her mother's hand and walked inside to see her father sitting at the table with Minato and Kushina Namikaze. The three had been conversing casually and looked up when Kuroki entered.

Minato smiled kindly, "Hello, Kuroki. How are you today?"

Kuroki became nervous and hid half behind Mikoto, "Good, Hokage-sama. You?"

"Very well, thank you" Minato laughed and then turned a little more serious, "Your parents and I were just talking and we have something very important to discuss with you"

Kuroki blushed and looked down, letting her black and red bangs fall into her face; she hated it when adults wanted to discuss something important to her. Kuroki had been born looking exactly like the feminine version of her brother, but when the Nekomata had been sealed inside her, her bangs got small red streaks and her eyes turned red. Mikoto scolded her softly to get her hair out of her face.

Fugaku cleared his throat, "Lord Hokage and I have been discussing the possibility of you joining the ANBU, Kuroki."

Kuroki looked to the Hokage and then back, "I don't understand, I'm only five…and a half!"

Minato's mouth twitched as he fought the urge to smile at the comment, "Age isn't a problem in the ANBU, Kuroki. Members are chosen for their skills and abilities, and you are a very talented young girl, which is why I've asked your parents."

Kuroki looked at her father and had to restrain herself from flinching because of his expression. She knew how badly he wanted her inside the organization and that there would be serious consequences should she refuse. The young girl looked back at Minato and bowed, "I would be honored, Hokage-sama."

This time Kushina spoke, "However, we thought it best to have you train with me in team work seeing as you are so young and haven't been on a team before."

"Kushina-san will be your sensei from now on"

Later that night, Kuroki and Sasuke overheard father arguing with Elder Brother, Itachi. Father was in a bad mood the next morning and Itachi-nii was more silent than usual.

One Year Later…

"Kuro-chan!"

I turned to see Ankyo bounding towards me. She was followed by her sister Akurei and little Hinata Hyuuga. It wasn't often that I went to the playground, but I enjoyed every moment of the time I was there.

"Ankyo-chan!" I hugged her and smiled, "I missed you guys!"

"Why do you always disappear, Kuroki?" Akurei asked.

I almost groaned from frustration as I replied with the same story about special training that I had rehearsed with Father five million times. Eventually, we started playing tag and got a few other kids to play with us. I was laughing and screaming and having a good time, which felt exhilarating.

"Ouch!" I ran into a cute boy with pale blue eyes and long black hair, "I'm sorry are you okay?"

He looked at me with a faint look of annoyance, "Yes, are you?"

I nodded, "I'm Uchiha Kuroki, Sasuke's my twin brother."

His expression changed, softening a little, "I'm Hyuuga Neji."

I almost blushed as we shook hands. Ankyo and Kiba called me and turned to tell them that I would be there in a moment. Neji

I looked in the mirror and sighed, ignoring Sasuke's comment about my eyes starting to look like Itachi-nii san's. I had humongous monster bags under my eyes from lack of sleep, kinda like Itachi's stress lines. GAH!!! I'm only 6! I'm too young to get stress lines!!!

_I'm gonna laugh when you end up looking like Granny in 10 years, Kuroki-chan._

_ Be quiet, Sasuke._

I looked at the clock and realized I was going to be late for my training with Kushina-sensei. Quickly dressing and bidding my mother goodbye, I bounded out the door. I arrived panting, "Sorry I'm late, sensei!"

Kushina smiled, "I know you won't let it happen again," she took a close look at my face and shook her head, "You went without sleep again, didn't you?" I nodded sheepishly, "Kuroki-chan, you need sleep if you're going to perform at an optimum level."

I nodded, "Yes, Kushina-sensei!"

We started off with some stretches and then proceeded to sparring. Sensei commented on how I was improving my use of ninja tools and I glowed at the compliment. The only thing that I could think of that would be better than Kushina-sensei's praise was father's praise. I could feel both mine and Sasuke's spirits dampen at the thought. Father always favored Itachi over me and Sasuke. I had learned to accept it to some level, but Sasuke-nii chan had become obsessed with getting Father's praise and surpassing Itachi-nii san. The entire thing broke my heart…


End file.
